wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scott Hall
| Nomes de ringue ='Scott Hall' Razor Ramon Diamond Studd "Magnum" Scott Hall American Starship Coyote Big Scott Hall Texas Scott | Data de nascimento =20 de outubro de 1958 | Local de nascimento =Chuluota, Florida | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo =Brawler | Altura =1,96 cm | Peso =136 kg | Treinado por =Hiro Matsuda Al Snow Mike Rotunda Chris Adams | Status atual =Ativo TNA | Estréia =Outubro de 1984 | Retirada= }} Scott Oliver Hall (Chuluota, 20 de outubro de 1958) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Hall atuou em várias promoções americanas entre elas: American Wrestling Association (AWA), National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), (onde fez parte a histórica stable New World Order) Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) e World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Atualmente trabalha para a TNA. Carreira *American Wrestling Association (1985–1989) *NWA, WCW e WWC (1989–1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991–1992) *World Wrestling Federation] (1992–1996) *World Championship Wrestling (1996–2000) *Extreme Championship Wrestling / New Japan Pro Wrestling (2000) *World Wrestling Federation (2002) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2005) *World Wrestling Council (2007) *Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2007–presente) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hall Buster'' (Bulldog)Finishing Moves List (do a text search for Hallbuster) – 1980s; used as a regular move thereafter **''Outsider's Edge'' (WCW / (Circuito independente) / Razor's Edge (WWF / Circuito independente) / Diamond Death Drop (WCW) (Crucifix powerbomb) – inovação *'Signature moves' **Torture Rack **Bearhug **Abdominal stretch **Belly to back suplex, sometimes from the second rope **Chokeslam **Corner clothesline **Diving bulldog **Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope **Multiple slaps to the back of the opponent head **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **Neckbreaker **Sleeper hold **Spike piledriver **Two or three punches followed by a discus punch **Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks *'Managers' **Diamond Dallas Page **Louie Spicolli **Dusty Rhodes **Vincent **April Hunter **Syxx **Kevin Nash **Rico Casanova *'Nicknames' **"Texas Scott" **"Space Coyote" **"Big" **"The Bad Guy" **"The Cowboy" **"The Gator" **"Mr. Last Call" **"Magnum" **"The Swaggering Cuban" **"The Cuban Assassin" **"The Cool Kid" **"The Lone Wolf" **"Medium Sexy" Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Curt Hennig *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1994) vs. Shawn Michaels em uma Ladder match no WrestleMania X **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1992) **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1997) com Kevin Nash **PWI ranked him #'7' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1994 **PWI ranked him #'72' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'40' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" com Kevin Nash in 2003 *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Kevin Nash (6) e The Giant (1) **WCW World Television Championship (1 vez) **WCW World War 3 (1997) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (4 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Match of the Year (1994) vs. Shawn Michaels em um Ladder match no WrestleMania X Ligações externas *Scott Hall no Online World of Wrestling